Plant photosynthesis provides an unmatched quantum efficiency of nearly 100%. In recent years, significant interest has evolved in mimicking and/or harnessing the photosynthetic process for energy conversion and hydrogen generation applications. Multiple approaches to artificial photosynthesis exist, including light energy harvesting using natural pigments from plants and microorganisms and using whole cell microorganisms. Scientists have explored photosynthetic organelles such as thylakoids, chlorophyll molecules, photosystems, and oxygen evolving complexes for photo-electrochemical activity. However, the challenge of establishing electrical communication between photosynthetic reaction centers and the electrode has proven extremely difficult. Thus, to date, a photosynthetic electrochemical cell that allows direct electron transfer between the photosynthetic centers and an electrode has remained elusive.